


Well I guess that's that

by Chaewoke



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaewoke/pseuds/Chaewoke
Summary: 2Kim Kissing but fails instead. One shot





	Well I guess that's that

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim and uh a twitter post IG, sorry for my english too, it's not great.
> 
> Also why did I do this instead of working on making that 2Kim twitter Au? idk and we'll never know IG
> 
> Also first story soooo yeahhh  
> .

Chaewon isn't exactly the best at romance.

It took Chaewon to realize her feelings about Minju was not strictly platonic, a year and accepting the fact she absolutely loved her enough that she suddenly thought about getting married to her, 1 and a half year? Chaewon's parents and Minju's Parents knew before her, she's just that bad.

Chaewon doesn't also know when she fell in love.

It could have been the time where Minju was just being her pretty self, it could have been the time they went on their _"friendly dates"_ , or the times she held Minju's hand, because Minju's a really soft person, or the time she wiped off excess food on Chaewon's cheeks cause she was a messy eater, or maybe just the times where Minju's being her bright and bubble self, She doesn't know when she fell for this blessing sent from above

She didn't reject the feelings nor did she accept it either, Chaewon just let it be, and thank God she did that instead of the usual _"Oh Fuck, I'm inlove with my friend, I better ghost her to remove this feeling and push everyone away and she gets a lover, I'll sulk and cry, probably move to another city and "move on" from you but the moment I see you again, I'm still inlove but now I know you loved me, but I can't do anything about cause I got caught in a misunderstanding and I thought that person was your lover, and now I'm heart broken and pushing everyone away again."_ she wasn't that stupid(in this fic anyway).

Cause right now Chaewon's the happiest she's ever been, ever since the day she confessed, though after that confession she was in a state of shock for at least about 2 weeks because she didn't think that far ahead in her plan, but eventually she or more correctly Minju kept reassuring her it wasn't a dream.

So now here's the problem, It's been 3 months sinnce they started dating and only now does Chaewon realize she has not kissed or made a move on Minju, her lover.

Sure they've held hands, but they did that way before they dated, cuddles also was done, hugs? done, sleeping on the same bed? Been there done that, cheek kissing? Hell tHell to the yeah it's done! On the lips? Nopey nope nope.

Chaewon was braver than the US marines for confessing but that didn't mean she'd carry that confidence forever.

And she's panicking after that finally gets through her head, How will she ever bring this up to Minju? It's been 3 month, and she decided to not be her usual self and have rash decisions.

She stared at Minju for awhile until she finally looked at her, with a questioning gaze.

She stared into her eyes and kissed Minju.

Well more like Butt foreheads with Minju, because now she was rubbing her head in pain and Minju sat there in between Chaewon's arms and just sat there.

"Oops I guess I failed that huh?" Chaewon chuckled awkwardly.

Minju just giggled cutely might I add,that was probably one the sounds she wanted to hear everytime.

"You did so try again."

Thank god Minju was literally heaven sent and actually encouraged her.

And so she did slowly this time, and Chaewon succeeded.

The soft and slow kiss of a life time.

"What took you so long? And that was really funny by the way."

Of course Minju, her love of her life, wouldn't let her breathe, and let it go.


End file.
